


Do you have a nigthmare...?

by Naquar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunkers, Established Relationship, Flash Fic, Fluff and Humor, Jack Feels, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 09:23:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20043667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naquar/pseuds/Naquar





	Do you have a nigthmare...?

Do you have a nightmare ...?

"Dean, can I ask you a question? It's a bit awkward ... but"  
"Shoot," Dean replied, jamming a piece of bacon with his fork.  
"Last night ... I had a lot of nightmares"  
"Oh, I'm sorry, did you manage to sleep anyway?" Sam asked in a worried tone, as usual he was next to his older brother Dean.  
"Yes, a few hours"  
"Thank god"  
An uncertain light passed in Jack's eyes, but he really wanted to know.  
"But do you guys have many nightmares too?"  
The two Winchestries exchanged a puzzled look.  
"Why?"  
"Tonight I got up to drink a glass of water when I was in the corridor I heard, you, Dean, shouted Sam's name many times," Jack replied, with his usual innocent air and to be the devil's son, it really was.  
In a second, Dean's face turned red and Sam risked choking hot coffee.  
"Excuse me, did I say something wrong?" asked the poor boy more and more confused.  
Sam gave a forced smile. "It's okay, Jack"  
"Just finish breakfast," Dean added, getting up from the table with the plate still full: the urge to eat had escaped him.


End file.
